Ginny's Other Side
by Crazy Phyco I3itch
Summary: ((Chapter 4 is up finally))The summary is too long so i put it in the story! RR thank you!
1. The Strange Note

Summary- Ginny Weasley gets a strange note from her rich great grandmother of course from her mothers side of the family saying she wants her to come and stay for the summer!! Ginny's mother tries to say she cant go Ginny sneaks out leaving her family with nothing but a note! When she comes back she's like a whole new person literally! She's mean, bad, and out of control! What happens when it all backfires??? PLEASE READ!!! Draco/Ginny all the way rated R for sex, drugs, language, and rape.  
  
DISCLAIMER- I do not own any thing in this story but the plot its self!!!! Ok  
  
Ginny's Other Side (the title might change through out the story)  
  
Chapter 1 The strange note  
  
Ginny Weasley woke up from a good nights sleep. She sat up thinking about her dream she had just had. She was with Draco Malfoy and they were in love sharing the best kiss ever. She frowned realizing it was only a dream and that's all it would ever be. See Ginny had the biggest crush on Draco since the end of second year. She had realized that her crush on Harry Potter was the biggest mistake. See she had kissed him and it was like kissing Ron. She shivered with that thought.  
  
"What was I ever thinking having a crush on Harry I mean he's like a brother to me?" she whispered to herself.  
  
She got up out of bed and put on her robe since it was slightly cold and she had only been wearing muggle soffee shorts and a white beater the Hermione had gotten her for her 16th birthday Hermione had infact bought her a couple of outfits that's she loved a lot. For she didn't get many clothes and new ones at that. She finished tying her robe and went down stairs to eat her breakfast.  
  
"Morning Mum, Morning Dad," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Morning!" the both chorused.  
  
"Breakfast is almost ready sweetheart?" asked her mum.  
  
"What did you make?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I made your favorite kipper, eggs, bacon, and toast," she said rather gingerly.  
  
With that said Ron came running in to the kitchen smelling the food a mile away.(A/N: lol that's so Ron) he sat at the table waiting impatiently for the food to be set on the table.  
  
"Morning Ron the food will be right out," said his mum.  
  
And she didn't lie either it was out before he could answer back. They set the food down on the table and sat down them selves. Seeing it was much more roomy now that there was only four at the burrow.  
  
"Morning Mum and dad, morning Gin!" he said stuffing kipper and toast in to his mouth.  
  
"Oh god Ron chew with your moth closed that's disgusting," she said while he struggled trying to get the food coming out of his open mouth.  
  
He swallowed hard then said, " Oh shut up Gin!"  
  
She opened her mouth to say something back but a big white snowy owl came flying in and landing on Ginny's shoulder with a package and a letter attached to its feet.(sorry but I cant remember what you call them don't yell at me please!) she eagerly unattached the package and letter.  
  
"Omg, look mum look how pretty she is," she said opening the letter.  
  
She skimmed it and the read it aloud. It read:  
  
To my beloved Great granddaughter,  
  
Hello I know your probably wondering who I am well my name is Serena Snake I am your great grandmother of course from your mothers side. I am hopefully wondering if you would come and join me here in Paris, France at my home for the summer. I would love to see you and spend time with you. Well im terribly sorry for such a short letter and notice if you are coming I want you to write back as soon as you can. I hope you like snowflake she's yours to keep no matter what your choice is. Im hoping you'll say yes!! Well I have to go because I have a meeting to go to.  
  
Your loving great grandmother,  
Serena  
  
P.S- Don't open the package in front of any one.  
  
As she finished reading her letter her mother and father gasped in shock. While Ginny and Ron gasped with glee and petting her owl.  
  
"Mum can I go? Can I? Can I please? I'll be nice to Ron for the rest of my life." She shrieked jumping up and down with happiness.  
  
"I'm sorry hunny but you can't," she said with firmness in her voice.  
  
"What? why not? That's so unfair dad tell her to let me go please," she said very angry.  
  
"I'm sorry hunny but I'm agreeing with your mum you cant go," he said agreeing with her.  
  
"What my one chance to be on my own with out Ron and everyone and my one chance to see my great grandmother for the first time and your saying no that's so unfair I hate you, both of you I never want to speak or see you ever again," she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What hunny don't say that you don't mean it," said her mum with hurt and tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes I do I mean it with all my heart," she said not caring about her mums feelings.  
  
Ginny ran to her room with her owl following her of course with the package. How could her mum say no? why did she say no? she didn't know and didn't care she was goin and she didn't care what her mum and dad said. No matter what she was going. She pulled out a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill and began writing.  
  
Dearest Great grandmother,  
  
Hello how are you me I'm wonderful! I would love to come and stay with you! Where are you going to pick me up at? Please not at my house. I want to thank you so very much for the snow flake and.  
  
Ginny stopped writing and remembered the package. She put her quill down and went over to the bed where snowflake had left it for her. She sat down and began opening it. She found another piece of parchment with a small blood red jewelry box. She picked up the letter and began to read.  
  
This is for you! Wear it and never I mean never take it off!  
  
Ok Ginny began to think why can't I take it off? She just shrugged it off not worrying about it. She then opened the box to find a plain Sliver ring no diamond or any thing. Just a regular silver ring! She put it on her left index finger. Then sat and admired it on her finger.  
  
"Oh shit I forgot about the letter," she said getting up from her bed and walking over to it.  
  
Then began to write some more.  
  
.thank you very much for the ring I'll never take it off. Well I have to go now sorry. Write back as soon as you can ok!  
  
Love you always,  
Virginia A.K.A Ginny  
  
She folded the letter up and attached it to her new owl Snowflake. Kissed her beak and sent her off. Ginny sat wondering what it's gonna be like and what she looked like!  
  
"I wonder what Paris will be like?" she asked her self.  
  
She smiled evilly and said, "Draco"  
  
***PLEASE READ THIS IT'SIMPORTANT***  
  
This is the end of chapter one!!! I know you probably are thinking this girl is nut's why is she saying Draco! But please trust me I'll explain in the next chapter I promise!!!!! :P  
  
Please review and tell me what you think!!!! Also I'm not very good at checking my mistakes so please tell me if I made any and where!! Thanx for your time and once again please review!!!!  
  
I know this chapter is short I'll try to make future ones longer!!!! ;) well until next time peace!!!! 8-)smile pretty(-8 


	2. Sneeking Out

Disclaimer- I don't own any thing but the plot of the story its self!!!  
  
Ginny's Other Side  
  
Chapter 2 Sneaking out  
  
"Draco!" she smiled again.  
  
"I may finally get my wish!" she squeaked.  
  
A/N: just in case you're wondering what her wish was to be with Draco Malfoy! How this might happen well you'll see or maybe you're real smart and have already figured it out!!!  
  
Ginny layed down on her bed and looked at her ring. She just couldn't get over how pretty it looked even though it was so plain. She sat and wondered what it would be like living with her great grandmother.  
  
"It's gonna be the best time of my life," she told to her self.  
  
She then drifted off to sleep still having thoughts of what her mystery relative looked like? Why she wasn't allowed to go? Why her mother had been so mean and cruel to her? What it would be like having everything she ever wanted? She knew her Grandmother was rich she had to be cause Snowflake was a rare and very expensive owl.  
  
*~*12 ½ hours later*~*  
  
Ginny awoke from a steady peck a snowflake at her window. She woke up from her wonderful dreams of Draco she always had. She walked over opening the window and letting an impenitent owl in her room. She untied the letter on her little leg. She opened it and began to read quietly to herself. It read:  
  
Dearest Ginny,  
  
I have made arrangements to pick you up at the street down from the burrow its called Millstone Dr. I know your mum said no but I think you really deserve to make your own choices for the will effect you life dearly. An old man by the name of Bart Clarington he will take you here. You will be expected to be there at 12:00 he will wait no more then 30 minutes just incase u get distracted by one of your family members. But only 30 minutes! You don't need to bring any thing but your close belongings I will buy all new for you once you are here. You are to be expected to write a letter to you parents saying your ok and not to look for you. Well that's all I have to say besides I love you! I will say more once you are here.  
  
Love always and forever,  
  
Your great Grandmother  
  
She immediately looked down at her muggle watch and saw it was almost 11 O'clock. She grabbed her 2 duffle bags and began to fill them with every thing she could that mattered to her it consisted of the new clothes from Hermione, fake necklaces and other jewelry her family bought not bring able to buy her real ones she loved them all the same. She grabbed her diary and other petty things and then saw it was almost 12. she locked her door and began to write her family a note.  
  
Dear family,  
  
I am leaving for the summer and I will occasionally write if possible. Im sick of being treated like a little kid im old enough to take care of my self. I don't want you to come and look for me or I will never speak to you ever again! I MEAN NEVER!!! I will be fine don't worry about me im a big girl! You raised me well enough to know that! I do love you all with all my heart but I need to do this I need to do it for my self it will do me good! And if you loved me at all you would respect my wishes and not look for me! Good-bye I love you all with all my heart!!  
  
Love always,  
  
Virginia Weasley  
  
She folded it up and put it in front of the door. Satisfied with her self and her letter. She looked at her watch and saw it was 11:50 it would take her about 5 minutes to get there so she grabbed her wand and zapped her luggage making it pocket size along with her new owl snowflake. She also grabbed the letters and put them in her big pocket of her coat it was quite big on her because it was Percy's. she zipped the pocket up so nothing could fall out and jumped out her window she looked at her watch and noticed it was 12:05.  
  
"Shit!" she whispered to her self and ran as fast as she could making sure not to be seen by any one.  
  
She stopped when she saw an old man waiting in the shadows by the sign that read Millstone Dr. he spotted her and walked towards her when her reached her he said, "Are you Virginia Weasley?" he asked kindly.  
  
"Yes I am! Are you Bart Clarington?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes I am we must get moving you're majesty?" he said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Majesty why are you calling me that?" she asked confused at his saying.  
  
"You will soon find out in time my dear in time," was all he said and he said like he would say no more!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ This is the end of chapter 2 Could Ginny be royal? Well you just have to wait and see! Wont you!!! Do you like the story so far?  
  
Yes this is my first fan fiction :) (: I know I said that future chapters would be longer but I thought this was a good place to stop the chapter but I will try to make others longer!!!!!  
  
Well until next time Peace! And please review you will make my day just knowing some one read my story!!!!!  
  
I will get the next chapter out ASAP!!!! Ok well bye byez and once again please review!!!  
  
I also want to thank all the reviewers that took the time and read my story and review :) 


	3. Meeting Long lost Relatives

Disclaimer- I don't own any thing but the plot its self!!! The wonderful J.K. Rolling owns the rest!!!!  
  
A/N: Thank so very much for those who took the time to read and review! I'm so glad and very happy every one liked it! ::Smiles very big and cheesy:: im a dork I know (  
  
Ginny's Other Side  
  
Chapter 3 Meeting Long Lost Relatives  
  
"Alright let's go hold on to me tightly and don't let go ok," he said sternly showing seriousness in her voice.  
  
"Ok thanx for the warning," she said cheesing.  
  
"Oh no not a cheeser what am I gonna do with you Virginia," he said playfully to the cheesing 16 year old in front of him.  
  
"I don't know what are you gonna do with me?" she said back playfully.  
  
"I don't know yet I'm still thinking, but anyways are you ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I sure am" she answered him.  
  
"Alright hold on tightly," he warned her once again.  
  
She held as tight as she could with out squeezing the life out of him. She held her eyes shut feeling like her stomach was about to turn up side down. Before she knew it she stopped. When she opened her eyes what she saw was the most beautiful castle she'd ever seen along with the beautiful beach. The she thought  
  
A beach? What are we doing on a beach?  
  
"Ummm..what are we doing on a beach I thought she lived in Paris?" she asked frightened yet demanding.  
  
"We lied to you she don't live in Paris she lives in Hawaii we couldn't tell you were she really lived because then you're family would know were we are and that just can't be done ok." He explained and then gave her a I don't feel like explaining the whole story kinda face so she left it at that.  
  
He led her in to the castle it was bigger then Hogwarts. Also a lot newer looking. He walked up four flights of stairs and finally stopped at a door. He opened it up it was a big room it had white walls with a gold trim, her bed was a king size canopy (did I spell that right?)bed with satin red(main color) and gold(trim) bed spread, the carpet was red also, the wood work in the room was a cherry walnut color, and it also had every thing she'd every want in her room.  
  
"Is.is this my.my room?" she asked in complete awe.  
  
"Yes this is it to your liking?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I love it is wonderful," she said hugging him.  
  
"Well go look in you closet," he said as she walked towards it.  
  
She opened up the door only to find the biggest closet she'd ever seen it was like a room it was divided in to two sections one side was filled with shoes racks filled mostly with none other then hundreds of shoes all different kinds sneakers, shoes, dress shoes, sandals, boots, and even slippers. The other side of the room was filled with clothes thousands of muggle and which clothes. She was overwhelmed she didn't know what to think was this all a dream. If it was she never wanted to wake up!  
  
"Wow this is just so.so wonderful," she squealed.  
  
"I'm so happy you like it compliments of you grandmother, well it's been a long night so you get you PJ's on a go to bed ok you have a long day a head of you." He said sternly.  
  
"Yeah if I don't get lost in this huge bed," she giggled.  
  
"I was wondering if I could take a quick shower before hand?" she asked.  
  
"Yes of course your bath room is right through them doors," he said pointing towards the bid double glass doors with blinds.  
  
"Ok umm thanks," she said.  
  
With that he left her to take a shower and go to sleep.  
  
She took her stuff out her pocket and put them on the floor she swished her wand and the became their regular size once again. Snow flack squeaked as she opened the cage door and flew out the window. She un packed her stuff and then grabbed a PJ set from her new wardrobe it was a pair of black satin boy cut underwear/shorts and a tight looking matching top and went in to the bathroom. The bath room was the same colors and big but not even close to the bed room or closet. She decided to take a quick shower since it was so late.  
  
~30 minutes later~  
  
she was out of the shower dressed and now brushing her hair. Then brushed her teeth. She went in to her room and went to bed.  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
At around 1:30 in the after noon she was awoken by a light peck at the window. It was snowflake. She reluctantly got up and opened the window for her owl to come in. It landed on her shoulder and pecked her ear wildly. She giggled at the sight of it. She then looked over in to the mirror and began to walk towards it. She didn't like what she saw she was ugly and had very pale skin with freckles on every other inch of her body. She had no figure what so ever and she was tall and lanky. She just felt weird like she always did when she looked in the mirror like it wasn't really her she was seeing.  
  
"Man why do I always feel so weird?" she said quietly. But what interrupted by a voice that said 'because its not really you' she looked around to see if any one was there but there wasn't any anyone it sounded like a middle aged woman.  
  
"that's weird," was all she said.  
  
She went over to her closet and picked out some thing to wear. She decided on a witch dress it was like an older day dress. It was it was black with laces at the top she also decided on a pair of black strappy high heels. She took her shower and got dress and did the appropriate things to be done when you shower( meaning deodorant, brush teeth and do hair that kinda thing) after she was done she went to wonder until she found a table that an old woman was sitting at. The older woman noticed her and came running towards her she was suspecting it was her great grandmother.  
  
"Oh Ginny it's so nice to finally see you I've been dying down here waiting until you were a wake. How is the clothes and the room ok?" she said.  
  
"Oh they are wonderful thank you oh so much," she smiled.  
  
"Are you hungry? You must be lets have some brunch and you and me can get to know each other better ok later today we will have another visitor that will be staying here for the summer also he is in no way related to you just to let you know ok." She claimed.  
  
"Ok," she said wondering who the mystery guy was.  
  
"There is something important I will be telling you latter shortly be fore he arrives ok?" she explained.  
  
"Ok" she said.  
  
They got to know each other more. To their surprise they had a lot in common. They talked for about 3 hours straight never getting bored of each other. She began to wonder why her mum didn't like her and why she had forbidden her to come here. She was very happy she did. She also wondered what her grandmother was going to tell her later she couldn't wait or could she? She asked her self what if it was something bad how would she deal with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
IMPORTANT PLEASE READ  
  
I just wanted to say I and happy to say end of Chapter 3!!!! YAY!!! Who is the mystery guy that's coming to stay for the summer???? What does Ginny's Great Grandmother have to tell her?????? Say tuned for the next chapter!!!!!!!(lol ok yeah I'm a dork)  
  
I have to be honest with ya I personally don't like this chapter very well and will make sure to make other ones better!!!!  
  
Is this long enough or do you think chapters should be longer I need to know(!!!!!  
  
Well I love the feed back I'm getting even though it hasn't been a lot come on guys don't slack off on me!!! Well PLEASE READ/REVIEW and I will love you forever(!!! Oh course only if wanted to be loved by me that is!!! Well till next time PEACE OUT my homie G!!! lol ok! 


	4. Change In Plans

Disclaimer- I don't own any thing but the plot its self! The wonderful J. K. Rolling owns the rest!  
  
A/N: I just wanna say once again thanx u so much for everyone who took the time to review and I hope they keep on coming! I also so wanted to say thanx for waiting so long for chapter 4 and I will try to keep the chapters coming!! ::Smiles:: "I love reviews"  
  
Ginny's Other Side  
  
Chapter 4 Change in plans  
  
"I don't think she ready to know your Majesty not just yet anyway," said Bart.  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean, she just got here and she is already going through a lot right now so maybe I should wait a while before she knows," said Selena Ginny's Grandmother.  
  
"Yes, I think that would be in the best interest for her," said Bart.  
  
Just then Ginny walked in the door. Who was now wearing a tight white thank top (the ones with the built in bra), black soffee shorts and black flip flops.  
  
"Best interest for who?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Best interest for you I have decided to delay telling you," said her grandmother.  
  
"But why I really want to know I can handle it I'm a big girl please just tell me," begged Ginny.  
  
"No, I 'm sorry Ginny but not just yet you will know when I think your ready to handle it ok," said her grandmother sternly.  
  
"Fine, whatever you say," said Ginny reluctantly.  
  
"Your Grandmother only means well Virginia." Said Bart.  
  
"Yeah I know." She said and walked out the door.  
  
Ginny walked to a window and looked out side.  
  
"I think I wanna go for a walk along the beach it looks beautiful outside," she said to her self.  
  
She walked to the entrance to the front door and walked outside. She went to the far end of the beach and laid down in the sun. she closed her eyes and before she knew it she was a sleep.  
  
6 hours later  
  
Ginny was a woke by rain drops falling all over her. She slowly opened her eyes and began to get up.  
  
"Whoa how long have I been out here, man I feel diff..." she said looking at her hands.  
  
She no longer had the thousands of freckles she usually had, now she had glowing pale skin, not just on her hands but every where her whole body and she then looked down at her self she had boobs quite big ones at that.  
  
"Oo my gosh, what happened to me, this is so weird, oh my gosh," she said again, " this is the best thing that has ever happened to me Oh my Gosh," she screamed and ran to the castle.  
  
When she got to the door she ran in side and went to the dining room. Only to find her grandmother, Bart, and none other then Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hi" she said stunned.  
  
Her grandmother and Bart ran over to her.  
  
"Oh dear child where have you been your soaked, you're going to catch a death of ammonia." She said ringing some of her grandchild's hair out.  
  
"I was at the beach and I must have dose off." She said.  
  
Then every one looked at her and stared.  
  
"Oh my gosh its happening," said her great grandmother.  
  
"What's happening, is this what you wanted to tell me?", she asked excitedly. "Because I could handle this!"  
  
"It was some of what we wanted to tell you," said her Great Grandmother.  
  
"Oh so what is it that you wanted to tell me?" she said wondering if it was better then this.  
  
"I cannot tell you at this moment I will tell you in one month before the annual ball we're having in honor of you," said her Grandmother.  
  
"Ok sounds OK to me, so Draco is our other guest?" Asked Virginia.  
  
"Yes, it is!" was all her Grandmother said.  
  
"Well, we better get you dried off and dressed before you get sick," said Bart.  
  
"Ok ill go get a shower and whatever and I'll be down in 45 minutes for dinner ok," She Stated before walking up the several stairs.  
  
Virginia got her clothes and went to shower. She took a short shower and began to look at her new self in the mirror. She had Black long wavy curls past the middle of her back, perfect curves in all the right places, Bright Green eyes, milky skin with not a flaw to be seen, she was now 5'7, and had red luscious lips.  
  
"Man this is the best thing that ever happened to me, I wonder what the big secret is?" she said to her self, "Man I can't believe im going to be spending the whole summer with Draco Malfoy and with how I look now he wont be able to resist me," she smiled to her self.  
  
She then began to get dressed in her black satin boxer pants and her matching tight satin pink top that said 'SEXY' in bold letters right across the front. She put hr new improved hair in a messy bun, then went to brush her teeth put deodorant and perfume on. To top it all off she put on some peach colored lip balm on to give her lips color. she put her pink fuzzy slippers on and went to join the others for dinner.  
  
"Oh good im ten minutes early," she said looking at her new watch.  
  
She was just about to open the door when she heard talking.  
  
"I think we should tell her she's going to ruling a how country sooner then that," said what sounded like to be Bart.  
  
"Yes, I know your right but what if she don't want to, then the dark side with take the thrown. We should have never let Them stupid Weasley's take her I told him it wouldn't be good for her, but no we had to change what she looked like make her ugly and send her off she could be poor and mad fun of," she said angrily.  
  
"You know why he did that he said that she would be able to handle being a Temptress better when she was old enough to under stand but now that he's dead we have to do it now," Bart said making her realize it was for the best.  
  
"I don't thin she is going to be able to handle being a temptress," Said Selena.  
  
"Yes, she will she is a fun loving and creative person she will be a great ruler and temptress." Bart said Kissing his secret lover on the head.  
  
"Ok she should Be coming any moment let go join Draco," Selena said walking to the door with Bart following.  
  
Ginny Quickly ran in to the other door to find draco dressed in his nght clothes to. He had his hair all messy making him look incredabaly sexy.  
  
"Hey Draco! " she said sitting in a chair next to him.  
  
"Hello Virginia!" he said looking her over.  
  
Just then Selena and Bart walked in the door. They sat down at the table and called for the food. it magically appeared just like in Hogwarts.  
  
"Let's eat shall we," said Bart in a cheerful voice.  
  
They all dug in. they ate and went to bed Virginia went to her room to watch a muggle device called a TV her dad had brought one home last year and has been hooked ever since. Her favorite she was a show called Buffy the Vampire slayer the girl who played in it was very smart, beautiful, and strong everything Virginia wanted to become. She couldn't help think about what she Heard in that room were they talking about her? they had to be! Who else could they be talking about? she didn't know all she new was she wasn't going to be able to sleep like this she went over to her bag and got a quick dreamless potion and drunk it. She went to her bad and immediately fell asleep.  
  
IMPORTANT PLEASE READ  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Is Virginia going to be a Temptress? Why is Draco here? will they start a romance over the time the will spend together? What will Virginia do? Are the Weasley's even her real Family? well you will find out in the next 2 chapters...  
  
Hey sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out but I had a lot of shit going on and I had very bad writers block. Well, I hope you like it! next chapter will be out when its out that all I can say!  
  
Plz read and Review it is much appreciated 


End file.
